Vá Você, Amor!
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Yaoi, 1x5!Em uma Guerra de Vontades... Quem seria Mais Teimoso?Um interlúdio muito fofo com Heero e Wufei!


**_Em uma Guerra de Vontades... Quem Será o mais Teimoso? _**

**Yaoi, Gundam Wing  
Casal:** 1 x 5 – AEEEEE, Illy! - e insinuações 3 x 4  
**Gênero:** Romance, Fluffy, Comédia, Alguma Linguagem... e **CITRUS**, claro!  
**Beta:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai  
**Observação:** os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

**Notas da Autora 1:** Esta fic é a minha QUARTA fic – EEEEEEE! (hein? Aonde estão as outras? HOHOHO... Perguntem à Illy - mas jáDUAS delas postadas aqui, ehheeh) Bem, antes de começarem a ler essa fic, eu só queria avisar que essa historia é como um filme/OVA de Dragon Ball - apesar de dar para se ter uma leeeeve noção de onde ele possa se encaixar na série, você vai ficar é doido, se tentar encaixar tudo nos mínimos detalhes! XD

**Aviso EXTRA:  
Essa fic é um Presente de aniversário para o site www . xyzyaoi . org, e pretende atender ao tema que a nossa fofa da Illy deu:  
**"**_Namoro Debaixo dos Lençóis."_**

**_Illy!_**o/  
Não ficou bem do jeito que eu pretendia, mas... Pelo menos, você vai ter o **_casal que você_** queria... e **NAMORANDO DEBAIXO DOS LENÇÓIS**, HEHEH!

Eu queria oferecê-la, às minhas duas eternas mentoras: a Illy-chan e a AninhaSaganoKai...  
E também à todas as minhas fãs que, em **_"Porque Seus Olhos Não Me Enganam",_** votaram **a favor do casal 1x5** – e mesmo as que torceram pelo famoso **Trio 1x2x5! **

Apesar de, na outra fic, tal não vá acontecer, fico muito feliz em fazer esta outra, dedicando o casal desta fic aqui, para os nossos dois lindos asiáticos! (uma tara da Illy muuuiiiiito bem compartilhada pelo Duo, queridas leitoras!)

Em suma... esta fic é dedicada a:

**Todas as fãs de Wufei** – infelizmente, muitíssimo pouco trabalhado em fics nacionais – que torceram para ele ter um final feliz... e para todas as fãs que, como a Illy "amam toda e qualquer variação matemática"!

**_E à Blanxe, pela MARAVILHOSA "Open Road" – Wufei e Duo! AWWWWWW!  
_( Illy – láatrás, gritando histérica)**

Beijos a todas!

* * *

**_Vá você, amor _**

A cama que dividiam era a do quarto de Heero: depois de mais uma missão bem sucedida, a terra e as colônias estavam livres de mais uma frota de Mobile Suits da Oz, e os pilotos Gundans, livres por hora para aproveitar uma noite sossegada. **_Ou não... _**

Já perdera a conta de quantos minutos estava fitando aqueles olhos azuis cobalto, apesar de preferi-los com um ar mais descontraído — ar que era reservado só para ele. O piloto do Nataku não podia negar o quão eram lindos, apesar de não admiti-lo — pelo menos não agora, não nessa circunstância.

— Yuy, há quanto tempo estamos juntos?

— Dois meses e cinco dias. — A resposta veio prontamente e precisa, seu ar de soldado perfeito era indiscutível — Mas isso não diz nada. — Complementou com um semblante impassível.

— Como pode dizer isso? E tudo o que já passamos juntos? E tudo o que você me disse?

— Não importa, isso não muda a minha decisão.

O chinês já se acostumara com a aproximação do corpo de seu amante, seus braços, pernas, rostos... quase juntos, mostravam uma naturalidade que deixava ainda mais claro o quanto clamavam para, enfim, ter um contra o outro novamente — como já haviam feito tantas e tantas noites. Todavia, uma coisa devia ser resolvida antes.

— Pois se você realmente me conhecesse, saberia que eu nunca mandaria fracos a um campo de batalha, e dessa vez, APENAS DESSA VEZ, eu admito que eu sou… fraco… nesse terreno.

— Supere isso, piloto. - foi a resposta que recebeu, rápida e impiedosa. **_(1)_**

Wufei odiava quando Heero o chamava de piloto e o japonês sabia disso - nada era mais óbvio diante do sorriso irônico que nasceu no rosto do piloto 01.

Ambos estavam sentados sob as pernas, um na frente do outro, em cima da cama. Já estavam a tanto tempo naquela posição que, se não estivessem em um lugar macio, já estariam doloridos.

— E por que não vai você? Não vejo muita diferença.

— ... — Heero desviou os olhos de Wufei

— Admita, Yuy, você **_também_** **não quer** fa-zer is-so. — O chinês cantou cada sílaba, deliciando-se em ver o sorriso zombeteiro de seu amante se desfazer. — Você também é fraaaaaco.

— Você e essa sua mania de rotular tudo, Wufei. Depois falam que **_eu_** sou frio. E afinal, quando você finalmente vai me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

— O que? Como o Maxwell? Desculpe se eu não me porto como um idiota sarcástico que esqueceu de cortar o cabelo.

— Lá vamos nós... – arma-se de paciência.

— Aposto que você ainda fica todo derretido quando ouve **_"Heero, isso. Heero, aquilo."_** , enquanto aquele idiota de trança fica rebolando na sua frente, e...

— É, realmente adoro. — Provoca Heero, revirando os olhos.

— **O QUÊ? **

Wufei quase bota a cama abaixo com o pulo que dá, ficando de pé no colchão da mesma. Olhando de cima, observava, incrédulo, Heero — ainda sentado com o maior sorriso do mundo — não desmentir nenhuma das palavras ditas à pouco. O americano em suas lutas sempre deixava bem clara a força de Shinigami, mas será que seu amante japonês ignorava a força de Nataku, pensou Wufei. Pois o soco que estava reservando para aquele rosto cínico à sua frente poderia ultrapassar qualquer potência divina imaginável - Nataku que o perdoasse.

Abusando da sorte, ficando em pé em uma cama já trêmula, Heero segura os ombros de um relutante Wufei, e o faz sentar de novo sobre as próprias pernas.

— E eu adoraria ainda mais, se **_outra voz_** dissesse essas mesmas palavras e, **outro idiota**, **_um certo chinês,_** rebolasse na minha frente.

Heero finalmente avança para frente e empurra Wufei, deitando-o de costas na cama – e, caindo lentamente sobre ele, faz sua boca calar qualquer reclamação que poderia vir de seu baka chinês.

Entre gemidos pela falta de conforto que aquela posição causava, as mãos de ambos já começavam a explorar o corpo um do outro, quando... se lembraram do dilema que enfrentavam antes. Como um balde de água fria isso os separou e, com as faces escarlates, ambos viraram seus rostos para direções contrárias.

Silêncio

— Ma... mas alguém tem que fazer isso! — Wufei recomeçou, indignado.

— É... eu sei... — Heero coçou atrás da cabeça, inconformado — Mas, quem?

— Hum, temos que decidir de maneira justa, quem irá se sacrificar, não podemos simplesmente... você sabe, não assim.

— Já sei. **_E se nós tirássemos no Jô-ken-pô?_**

Wufei olhou abismado para seu amante. Essa seria a última sugestão que esperava ouvir dele e, sob esse olhar, o japonês se encolheu. Wufei sabia que não era seu normal expor idéias dessa natureza e, apesar de se sentir feliz em ver Heero se abrindo mais com ele do que normalmente se abriria com os outros, o chinês não pôde deixar de perguntar, com uma máscara de desconfiança no rosto:

— Y...Yuy... onde foi que você aprendeu esse jogo?

— A ...a...aa...ah ...bem...

— Yuy, eu pensei que você não tivesse tido uma infância normal, assim como a maioria de nós...

— Be… be… be… bem… você sabe, às vezes eu não tinha nada para fazer...

— Yuy, você não parece o tipo de pessoa que gosta de...

— E... você sabe, uma hora os relatórios das missões **ficam** prontos...

— Para ser sincero, só imagino **_duas pessoas_** capazes de sugerirem isso...

— E...bem, você sabe como ele pode ser insistente...

— E das duas, só imagino **uma** que pode te convencer a jogar isso.

— Às vezes simplesmente mandar ele **_calar a boca_** não adianta, então...

— **VOCÊ ANDOU JOGANDO JO-KEN-PÔ COM O MAXWELL? **

— Foi apenas uma... duas... **tá bom**. 45 vezes.

— **O QUÊ?**

— **_Eu não queria admitir que perdi, tá bom_**? Eu **tinha **que tentar de novo! **Aquele americano desgraçado só podia estar roubando!** Aposto que ele queria descontar, só por que eu peguei algumas peças emprestadas do Deathscythe quando nós nos escondemos juntos no**_...(2)_**

— Pera aí, se 'esconderam juntos'? Quer dizer que você já **_se escondia junto_** com o Maxwell, **antes** de todos nós nos unirmos?

— Só foram algumas vezes, afinal ele foi o primeiro piloto gundam que eu encontrei na terra.

— Isso soa... especial.

— Ah é, eu nem te conto. Foi **_extremamente romântico_** quando eu levei um tiro dele. Ah sim, sem me esquecer de quando **eu **lancei alguns mísseis sobre nossos Gundams. Ah é... e não posso me esquecer da minha **confortável estadia** em um Hospital da OZ, onde me mantiveram **_preso e amarrado_** a uma mesa. Creio que de todas essas lembranças máááágicas que eu construí ao lado daquele americano sexy, bonito e gostoso, a que ficou mais forte foi **_a dor que eu senti _**quando eu **COLOQUEI ALGUNS OSSOS NO LUGAR... _SOZINHO._** Me-mo-rá-vel. **_(3)_**

— ... —

— Que foi? Não gostou?

—Não gosto quando você fica tirando uma com a minha cara.

— Mas é que é ridículo, afinal... — Heero olha de lado o rosto carrancudo de seu amor e tem uma idéia — ...quem devia estar com ciúmes, era **eu!**

— Como assim? — Wufei o olhou, assustado.

— Não se faça de desentendido, senhor Wufei Chang: ou vai dizer que eu não sei que você e aquele americano tarado ficaram presos por horas **sozinhos em uma cela? (4)**

— **Ficou doido?** Fala como se eu **_quisesse ter estado_** lá!

— Como vou saber que **_não?_** Não vi você fazendo nenhuma tentativa de fuga antes da Lady Une abrir as portas!

— **VOCÊ ESTEVE CONOSCO A MAIOR PARTE DO TEMPO!**

— Mas **_não todo_**. Como vou saber que depois que Trowa e os soldados me levaram, vocês não se atracaram? (4)

— **OS DESGRAÇADOS TIRARAM O AR DAS CELAS! **

— Oh, me poupe dos detalhes de como você e seu amante tentaram sobreviver, apesar das adversidades.

— **YUY, VOCÊ ESTÁ DOIDO? EU ENTREI EM ESTADO DE ANIMAÇÃO SUSPENSA! **

— Meu deus, você **_confia tanto nele_** que se deixou ficar em um estado tão indefeso?

— **NÃO DIGA BOBAGENS, SÓ POR QUE FICAMOS ALGUNS MOMENTOS JUNTOS NÃO QUER DIZER EXATAMENTE QUE... QUE... droga!**

Medindo as palavras que acabara de dizer e vendo o sorriso vitorioso no rosto de Heero, Wufei viu que caíra na armadilha do japonês.

— Viu só? Eu e o Duo somos apenas companheiros de luta; se nós ficamos juntos em algumas missões não quer dizer nada de mais. Afinal, tudo o que temos no máximo é preocupação um com o outro. Olha, Wufei, não é por nada não, mas isso já esta ficando doentio... Toda vez que nós falamos sobre o Max... quer dizer, Duo, você só falta surtar.

**_O soldado perfeito se viu preso em mais uma missão: _**

**_Inimigo:Teimosia chinesa.  
Alvo: bico crescente no rostoamado._**

**_Relatório da missão: "Resistência em manter contato visual confirmada. Inimigo mantém uma distância considerável. Aproximação de minha parte necessária. _**

**_/O corpo inimigo se desloca./ _**

**_Contato visual ainda anulado. Dispensar 'Artilharia de Olhar Caloroso". Acionar braços para tentativa de contato físico. _**

**_/O inimigo se desloca a uma velocidade considerável./_**

**_Sem deixar o campo de combate. (calma). _**

**_Apelar para membros inferiores (calma. Não é isso que estão pensando). _**

**_Pernas acopladas na cintura do inimigo - aproximação eminente em 3...2...1...  
braços envolvendo tronco inimigo. _**

**_Acionar poder de fogo restante. _**

**_Contato labial em 5...4...3...2..1... _**

**_/Alvo atingido./ _**

**_Resistência ainda é detectada no corpo inimigo. _**

**_Acionar dispositivo de carícia em membros superiores. _**

**_Reação de recusa eliminada e visível aceitação de contato. _**

**_Liberar cintura em 3...2...1... _**

**_/Inimigo correspondendo a estímulos./_**

**_Espere, espere. _**

**_Contato visual restabelecido. _**

**_/Algo está errado, algo está errado./ _**

**_Abortar missão Abortar missão Abortar missão Abortar missão..._**

Afastando o seu rosto do de Wufei, Heero olha para onde este fitava, tão temeroso: dando um sonoro suspiro, liberta o chinês de seus braços e se deita de costas na cama.

— Tudo bem, é oficial: **temos** que resolver isso.

— Eu sei — Wufei diz ainda olhando para o problema em questão. — mas... **Tudo,** **_menos_** Jo-ken-pô.

— E par ou ímpar? Creio que até o dragão chinês sabe jogar par ou ímpar.

— Yuy, eu te amo, mas pelo amor de Nataku, **PARE **de andar com o Maxwell! Isso já esta afetando a sua cabeça.

— **_Por Deus, Wufei!_** — Heero se senta novamente — Sou um soldado treinado **desde os três anos de idade** para ser a arma perfeita. Não vão ser uns poucos encontros com um americano pirado que vão me fazer mudar. — ainda vendo um semblante descrente no chinês, acrescenta: — Só você pode fazer isso.

Retomando à tão árdua missão anterior, Heero envolve Wufei em seus braços e ambos caem de lado na cama.

O chinês não pôde resistir, e sorriu diante de todo o carinho demonstrado pelo soldado perfeito – **_seu _**soldado, pois ninguém mais poderia ver o quão belo ele era. Uma beleza que chegava ao seu máximo quando com os traços faciais tão relaxados e um sorriso descontraído. Esse semblante pertencia apenas ao piloto do Nataku, e a ninguém mais.

Carícias eram novamente trocadas entre eles; a mão atrevida de Wufei deslizava sob a camisa de Heero, descendo sugestivamente até atingir seu alvo: o zíper da calça do amado. Sentindo a boca de Heero em seu pescoço, sorriu, pensando nas marcas que acharia na manhã seguinte diante do espelho.

Sem que notassem, depois de rolarem algumas vezes por sobre a cama, o lençol acabou por fim por cobri-los, mas entre risos e ofegos, não se importaram muito.

Apesar da pouca iluminação, já conheciam de cor o corpo um do outro. E, quando Wufei já segurava o membro de Heero ainda protegido pela cueca, as mãos do chinês relutantemente relaxaram e afastaram-se de seu amante. Num suspiro, o herdeiro do Clã do Dragão engatinha por baixo do cobertor, se virando de costas para Heero, e deita-se, botando apenas a cabeça para fora do lençol.

Na ponta da cama – e agora com Heero do seu lado na mesma posição - ambos olham novamente desconsolados para o problema ainda sem solução.

— Yuuuuuy, eu não quero ir, mas...

— Eu sei, **_você_** não quer ir, mas se um de nós **não for**, não vamos conseguir continuar até o fim.

— Tudo bem, eu aceito tirar no par ou ímpar, mas que isso não saia daqui!

— Wufei, já é vergonhoso demais o fato de nenhum de nós dois querer encarar essa... missão. Eu não vejo muita vantagem em sair correndo pelo esconderijo, gritando que tivemos que tirar par ou ímpar para resolver isso.

— Tá, que seja.

Wufei coloca de novo a cabeça de baixo do lençol e engatinha novamente pela cama até alcançar o criado mudo de Heero. De lá ele tirou, sob o olhar curioso do Piloto 01, uma lanterna. Voltou para debaixo do lençol e chegando no meio da cama, ficou lá até Heero o seguir para o mesmo lugar.

— Pra que tudo isso, exatamente? — Perguntou Heero, no breu que estava por baixo do lençol.

— Eu posso até tirar par ou ímpar, mas vai ter que ser assim. E se alguém passa e vê a gente fazendo isso?

— Wufei... que bobagem!

— É desonroso! Sem falar de ridículo. Agora cala a boca e vamos logo.

Wufei acende a lanterna e estala os nós da mão, se preparando. Heero revira os olhos. Mesmo reclamando, o chinês parecia ser o mais ansioso em vencer esse duelo. Botando ambos as mãos para trás, Heero e Wufei, nessa ordem, bradam seus gritos de guerra:

— **_ÍMPAR!_**

— **_PAR!_**

— DÓ, LÁ, SI E...

—-Dó, lá... **_o quê?_** — Wufei interrompeu.

— É só um jeito de falar, Wufei. — Heero perde a concentração. — Faz parte da brincadeira. Merda, agora me desconcentrei...

— Brincadeira? É serio, Yuy, é melhor você se afastar do...

— **Chega,** Wufei! Pára de bobagem, ou nunca vamos decidir isso. De novo. **_ÍMPAR._**

— **_PAR._**

— **_DÓ, LÁ, SI E... JÁÁÁÁ _**

E sob a luz da lanterna, ambos os pilotos formaram um número com as mãos. Wufei: 1 e Heero: 5.

— Yes! **_Ganhei_**, **você** vai!

— Não aceito. Não aceito. Você roubou, eu vi que você esperou eu botar!

— ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE LADRÃO? E AINDA MAIS NESSE JOGO VERGONHOSO? **INJUSTIÇA!**

— INJUSTIÇA FOI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! PENSA QUE PODE ENGANAR OS MEUS OLHOS? EU VI PERFEITAMENTE: VOCÊ ESPEROU, **EU VI!**

— POIS NÃO IMPORTA QUANTAS VEZES A GENTE REPITA, VAI DAR O MESMO RESULTADO! NÃO TENHO CULPA SE VOCÊ É UM MAU JOGADOR, MAIS AINDA DO QUE UM **_MAU_** PERDEDOR.

— RETIRE O QUE DISSE! SEU... **MENTIROSO!**

— **_MENTIROSO?_** AH É, EU ME ESQUECI. VOCÊ SÓ ANDA COM PESSOAS VERDADEIRAS: "EU SÓ FALO A VERDADE, EU SÓ FALO A VERDADE!" POIS **_EU _**TAMBÉM VOU FALAR A VERDADE: ASSIM COMO AQUELE AMERICANO É VERDADEIRAMENTE UM IDIOTA, VOCÊ É VERDADEIRAMENTE UM MAU PERDEDOR.

— **O QUE DIABOS O DUO TEM A VER COM A HISTÓRIA?**

— **_EU NÃO SEI,_** **MAS COM CERTEZA VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE IMPORTAR SE EU COLOCÁ-LO NO MEIO!** O.O — Wufei fica de pé na cama sem tirar o lençol.

— **VOU ME IMPORTAR SIM, SE FOR PARA VOCÊ BANCAR O PALHAÇO!** — Heero se levanta também em um pulo.

A cama... Bem, a cama balança.

— **QUEM É PALHAÇO, AQUI? SEU SOLDADINHO-DE-CHUMBO DE TERCEIRA!**

**_Crec. Crec. _**

— **ADIVINHA: QUEM ESTA FAZENDO PA-LHA-ÇA-DA?**

**_Crec. Crec. Creeeec. _**

**POW!**

Finalmente a cama cede, com seus dois ocupantes caindo desajeitadamente um em cima do outro — Olhando de fora pareciam um montinho de roupa suja.

E foi o que os outros pilotos viram, quando chegaram à porta do quarto do japonês após ouvirem o barulhão: um montinho de tecido gemendo e xingando sobre uma cama totalmente desabada.

— O... O... O que aconteceu aqui? — Quatre pergunta contendo o riso. — Heero? Você está bem?

— Cla... claro— Heero revela seu rosto envergonhado o tirando de baixo do lençol. –Eu... eu estou ótimo.

— Hãa... seria então o Wufei, que está aí também?

— Olá, Winner. — Wufei também tira a cabeça de debaixo do lençol (não precisa se dizer que estava mais vermelho que a de Heero).

— O que necessariamente vocês pretendiam com isso tudo? — Trowa é mais direto que o namorado.

— É que... bem... — Heero tropeçava nas palavras — Nós nos animamos e...

— Ouvimos berros antes do estrondo. Problemas de relacionamento? Heeeeerooooo, meu chapa? — Duo diz com seu maior sorriso sarcástico.

— Seu americano de merda...! — Wufei resmunga.

— Bom eu também não quero problemas de relacionamento. Então vou dar um _rolé_ por aí com a Hilde. Ela resolveu dar uma passada aqui na terra e nada como uma noite de folga para relaxar. 'Té mais, pessoal.

— Espere, Duo! — Trowa gritou para as costas do americano. — Não é bom que saiamos do esconderijo. **DUO!**

Trowa Barton, ignorado, se viu obrigado a sair correndo atrás do americano que em passos largos já alcançara a sala.

— Você não me disse que o Duo estava saindo com alguém. — Wufei reclamou, carrancudo.

— Como se você deixasse...!

Heero olha para Quatre ainda na porta e se cala: em definitivo, já bastava o quanto se expusera naquela noite. Mas Quatre apenas sorriu, diante da falta de jeito do japonês.

— Bom então creio que não precisam de ajuda, se for só o que me disseram.

— Sim, é só isso. — Diz Heero já usando sua máscara mais fria.

— Então boa noite.

— **NÃO! ESPERA!** — Wufei grita.

— **_WUFEI! -_** Heero tenta pará-lo.

— O que foi, Wufei? — Quatre que já ia embora, se vira para eles, com um olhar vitorioso.

— **W.U.F.E.I !...** — Heero o ameaça com o olhar.

— Desculpe, Yuy, eu não vejo outra solução para o nosso problema e... **PORRA! EU QUERO TRANSAR!** – vira-se rapidamente para o loiro, e: - Quatre, por favor, poderia fechar a porta?

— Como? – o loiro pisca.

— É que... — sem jeito, Wufei desvia o olhar do de Quatre e começa a brincar com o lençol que o cobre — Bem, quando entramos aqui, esquecemos de fechar a porta e... bem, nós estávamos tão animados que arremessamos os sapatos longe, e... bem...

— E...? — Quatre pergunta prendendo o riso, já ciente do resto da história.

— E...e...

— **E NÃO QUERÍAMOS PISAR NA DROGA DO CHÃO DESCALÇOS, ESSA MERDA DE PISO É FRIO PRA CARALHO, E MUITO INCÔMODO!**!— Heero explode diante da vergonha que sentia — **AGORA, DÁ PRA FECHAR A MERDA DESSA PORTA? FAZ UMA HORA QUE ESTAMOS QUERENDO TRANSAR, MAS COM A PORTA ABERTA QUALQUER UM QUE PASSASSE NO CORREDOR PODERIA VER!**

Quatre se considerava um homem relativamente forte. Conseguia imaginar dores excruciantes que poderia aturar apenas trincando os dentes, mas a dor que contraiu sua barriga era insuportável. Era impossível se conter: ele **_tinha_** que rir!

— **AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

— Tá bom, seu árabe tingido, dá para fechar a porta **agora**, que você já se divertiu? — Pergunta Wufei arrependido de se expor tanto com o loiro.

E mesmo depois de ter fechado a porta, o casal ainda podia ouvir as estrondosas gargalhadas do loirinho ecoando pelo lado de fora da porta do quarto, no corredor.

Ambos, soltando um profundo suspiro, olham um para o outro, e voltam a se agarrar - mesmo com a cama quebrada - esquecendo todos os problemas anteriores. Seus universos apenas rodavam em torno da pessoa a sua frente, mas foi apenas quando Wufei voltou a brigar com o zíper de Heero — o qual o japonês fechara, na vã tentativa de se recompor na frente dos outros pilotos — que o chinês se lembrou de **_outro_** detalhe.

— Hã, Heero, eu não estou achando o lubrificante. — Diz isso já com a mão vasculhando a gaveta do criado-mudo — Não é aqui que você sempre deixa?

—

— Heero, isso não tem graça, **onde** está o tubo?

— ...

— **_Heero?_**

— Eu... guardei no armário do banheiro. Não se preocupe! Foi no banheiro do meu quarto: são só alguns passos.

— Tá, **_mas quem vai?_**

— Como assim **quem vai**? Foi **você** quem perguntou, **_você vai._**

Suspiro ruidoso.

— Yuy, há quanto tempo estamos juntos...?

— Dois meses, cinco dias, e algumas horas... mas isso não quer dizer nada!

FIM!

* * *

**_Notas da Autora:_**

(1) - "Supere isto, piloto." - uma singela homenagem à autora americana (DEUSA) Kracken   
(2) e (3) - Todos estes acontecimentos ocorrrem nos episódios 02 e 03da série de GW - Não por menos, os que se dão o primeiro encontro entre Duo e Heero

(4) - Este já é um dos episódios da reta final - não lembro o número - no qual a OZ consegue capturar os pilotos 02, 05 e o 01.

(5) - Continuação dos episódios comentados no comentário 4- os pilotos 01, 02 e 05 são presos e capturados por influência de um outro piloto, que os conhece bem... até demais! Simplesmente, a atuação MAGNÍFICA de Trowa Barton como TRAIDOR ! UAU! Realmente, a Illy tem razão... DÁ-LHE, TROWA!

* * *

**_Luana:_** "Tcharaaaammm acabei! Mas antes de encerrar, eu gostaria de fazer a pergunta que não quer calar: Wufei, você realmente **roubou** no par ou ímpar?"  
**_Wufei:_** "Será que você não aprende, Onna? Pergunta como essa não merece **_nem_** resposta..."  
**_Luana:_** "É claro, é claro... um guerreiro honrado como você não faria isso – afinal, honestidade e honra são virtudes que..."  
**_Wufei:_** "**_Que mané honestidade e honra, o quê?_** Eu **NÃO PODIA PERDER! **Você já viu como é frio, o chão do quarto do Heero? É um horror."  
**_Heero:_** "**EU SABIA!** **Eu _SABIA_ **que você tinha roubado! Tudo bem, providenciarei que você seja devidamente castigado, hoje à noite."  
**_Wufei:_** " ..."  
**_Luana:_** "Eu pensei que sua cama havia quebrado!"  
**_Heero:_** "Quem disse que eu vou precisar de uma cama?" (sorriso maligno)  
**_Wufei:_** (dando um passinho para trás)  
**_Luana:_** "É melhor eu cair fora, antes que isso vire um exemplar de uma cena lemon pesada demais para nós, pobres fãs inocentes." (risadinha)"

Um abraço a todas, e até a próxima.o/


End file.
